Forever
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: What will happen when forever changes? Friendships and realationships are tested!
1. Glue, Magazines, and a scream

**Hi, Im FabinaForeverHOA! So this is my first fanfic ever! I need 5 reviews before i update! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own House of Anubis, any of the characters or Brangelina, Beiber, or the Smart Car!**

**{but thank goodness i don't own any of those last three, especially the last one, they scare me!}**

Nina's POV

So, as I sat next to Fabian on the couch, I read a magazine. I sighed under my breath as I read the celebrity gossip that was going on back home that my friends were probably screaming about. I hated to hear them talking about Bragelina and the new Beiber do, but it was a funny topic, so I always joined in. Now, as I looked at Fabian twirling my hair and laughing at the new Smart Car ad in my magazine, I began to wish I hadn't subscribed for a new issue and changed my address to here on the mailing list. I got up, pecked Fabian on the cheek, and walked to my room to get ready for bed.

Jerome's POV

OH MY GOSH…. Nina's is going to KILL Alfie and I if we don't get out of here. So, maybe it wasn't the best idea to start rigging Nina's hair brush with super glue when she said she'd was going up to bed in ten….. Eleven minutes ago. Ok so now its official, I hope everyone knows my funeral will be black tie only! I finished squeezing out the last drop of the clear, shiny, jumbo size bottle of glue onto Amber's brush, just for a little extra fun, and ran out of the room. As I reached the stairs Nina looked up at me whistling and holding an American magazine. "What are you doing upstairs, I hope your not lost… AGAIN! Maybe you should know this, the boy's rooms are downstairs, and excussssseeeeeeee me!" Nina stated as she shoved past us. I knew that whole skit about being lost would come in handy. Alfie followed me down the steps.

Nina's POV

Those stupid boys think we didn't see them bring that jumbo glue upstairs. I entered my room and started searching for places they could have squeezed it out on. My first idea was the pillow, but didn't find anything. I went over and picked up my brush, which was as sticky as the good end of some tape. I threw it into the trash and began to head for my closet. After summer break in America, I decided while I was packing to bring two or three extras of everything just in case of pranks. I pulled down the box and grabbed one of the brushes I had stashed in there. The new blue brush replaced the violet one which was now probably permanently stuck to the grocery bag which was lining the outside of the can. I grabbed my toothbrush, my pajamas, my NEW and non-gluey hair brush, and face wash, and finally headed to the bathroom. When I was finished up I braided my hair to the side and went back downstairs. I passed Amber on the way up.

Fabian's POV

Nina walked over and sat in my lap. I put my head in her hair and she began mumbling about some hairbrush prank to Patricia and Mara and they were nodding. Suddenly we heard Amber's recognizable scream and Nina jumped. Amber ran into the living room with a hairbrush stuck to her head and a clump of hair in her hands. "OH MY GOSH! WHO DID THIS? NOW I'LL HAVE TO GET A HAIRCUT THAT'S'S SHORT! HOW CAN AMBER, THE AMAZING, STILL BE HER WITH A PRANK RESPONSIBLE HAIRCUT? JEROME, ALFIE!" Amber spoke with her words slurred. She stomped off to Jerome's room with Nina, me, then Patricia and Mara following. Mara stopped and was talking to Trudy who had heard the comotion

Nina's POV

I can't believe I was dumb enough not to check any of Amber's things. I even know where she stashes her secret pile of replaceable items that could be pranked. She wouldn't even have noticed the difference. Now we are in Jerome and Alfie's room, but they aren't there. Amber went upstairs with Trudy for a makeshift haircut. I hope this turns out well, and by well I mean I hope Trudy gives Amber permission to kick Jerome and Alfie's butts.


	2. Football and Golfcarts

Hi guys, sorry I forgot the disclaimer last time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HOA category including plot and characters… and sadly not Fabian!

I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE, SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY: TELL ME ABOUT IT!

Nina's POV

I ran out of the boy's room and down to the basement entrance, bracing myself for a scare as I opened the door, and as I knew it (and apparently Jerome and Alfie knew this too) Jerome jumped out with a silly "BOO"! Alfie following jumping out backwards was a little late, (or a lot of lateness to be exact). I was prepared and didn't scream, but Fabian had a little "AHH' moment. Awwww, Fabian is too cute, wait what am I saying, Fabian isn't cute, he's brave, strong, a getleman… There I go again, getting off topic, stupid brain! "What'd you do to Amber?" I said tensely to them. "I don't know what your talking about!" he said like the jokester he is. Urgh! This is making me so angry! "Her hait is falling out by the clumps, her brush I stuck to her hair, and she is bawling like there is no tomorrow! Do you know how'll she has to cut her hair! We will never hear the end of this! Jerome, mark my words, she's going to get back at you, and this time, I won't stop her!" I mumbled the last four words and he stood at me wide eyed.

Jerome's POV

Oops, I didn't realize glue made your hair fall out. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I guess now it would be a good time for Mick to walk in the house with a bouquet of flowers, but he was at football camp in America . He was the only one who could make her less vicious other than Nina, and apparently, she wasn't here to be the peace maker this time. "Sorry, didn't realize her hair was soooo…. Fragile! That's the right word! Anyways, that's not my problem, it's hers, you apparently figured out glue was on your brush, so why couldn't she!" I stated as firm and casual as I could.

Mick's POV

I hope Amber is okay. Jerome just texted me and said that I would have a lot to deal with when I got home. I'll call her as soon as I get off this very field. What is that screaming? "AHHHHHH!"

Amber's POV

"Mick, Mick, Mick, are you there Mick? Answer me Mick!" Oh no, this is bad. I just got to the American hospital, where three days ago Mick was admitted due to a broken leg, and he is STILL unconscious. And I also can't believe Jerome! Mick had put Fabian on his emergency contact list for the football camp, and when they called to ask for the decision upon his leg, Jerome picked up! Stupid Jerome decided to tell the doctors a cast was the best way to go. Then he told them he preferred purple! Mick hates purple. When he wakes up I'm going to make sure its in a room all alone with Jerome and a giant magnifying glass over his leg so he can see his purple leg large and clear!

Mick's POV

So, ya, I woke up yesterday and practically killed Jerome after I saw my leg. But, apparently Amber thinks purple is a pretty color for me so I had to keep it for her! Anyways, I guess all the screaming was "WATCH OUT, A GOLFCART IS ABOUT TO SMACK YOU FROM THE BEHIND!", and well I guess Mr. Sweet was right when he said I don't pay enough attention. So, now I have a broken leg, I can't play football for 6 months, and this day totally sucks, except for the fact that I heard Fabian asked Nina out the first day back to school, after I left to come here. So I guess that's good. Now everyone in the house is dating someone except Jerome. And if you look at my leg you'll know why! Now its: Fabian and Nina; Amber and I; Mara and Wesely (a kid in out history class); Praticia and someone from her old school: and Alfie and Annette (another kid in history). Poor Jerome, well I guess he deserves it.

Nina's POV

I'm sitting in Fabian's lap, and like always he is twirling my hair in his fingers. I'm reading my history textbook, I think Mara, Wesely and Annette and Alfie all went out to eat, Patricia is on the phone with her boyfriend, Jerome is planning yet another prank in his room, and me and Fabian are in the living room. All's been quiet since Amber left to see Mick. Fabian and I were just talking about it. "I'm gonna go help Trudy with dinner," as I get up, Fabian smiles and follows. But when we walk in, we can't believe what we see!


	3. What a note can do

Fabian's POV

"Oh my gosh…" I mumbled

Nina's POV

"What happened here, OH MY GOSH!" I screamed

Jerome's POV

I heard screaming, what was that about. I walked to the kitchen. "Hey, maybe you could keep it down in here… Oh NO!" I suddenly understood

Nina's POV

This can't be happening, this isn't real, its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream! "I can't believe it!" I was crying with Fabian sitting next to me, and Patricia crying on the other side. Jerome was offering me a tissue and then one to Patricia. "Why Trudy, just why. She was always the best person in this house! This is just to hard to handle, I need a break." I sniffled hard. "You couldn't help what happened, it was just the end of the road for her. I got up and went back to the kitchen. I found the note again, "YOU'RE FIRED!", it stung like a chlorine in my eyes. A motionless Trudy lie before me on a stretcher, then the ambulance took her off. Trudy had had a heart attack, due to Victor's note lying on the table where she fainted. Food was all over the counter and on the floor from where she had fallen and brought the food down with her. I turned around quick, I wanted to run away, away to my room. But Fabian caught me as I took my first step out of the kitchen. I fought him at first, but as he held me, I gave up and cried into his shoulder.

Fabian's POV

Nina's really upset… I mean so am I. And Jerome and Patricia are depressed also, and Alfie and Mara are with them (they just found out). So, all the girls are crying, the boys are trying to comfort them, and I'm sure Amber (who was called by Nina when the paramedics arrived), is being comforted by beat up Mick, when she really should be comforting him, I mean he just broke his leg. And its purple! PURPLE!

Any ways, to the point, Trudy may not survive… And practically is praying for some hope. I went into the kitchen and saw Nina run into me. I grabbed her as she fought me. She finally decided she was wore out, gave up, and started sobbing even more on my shoulder. I guess it was time to go…

Nina's POV

Fabian asked me if I wanted to drive to the hospital… I guess I couldn't answer so he dragged me to the car and put me in the back. I sat up, cried my last tear, and buckled my seatbelt with a click. The breath wooshed out of me as I saw a black car driving up to the house. Amber's car… I still can't believe she had her dad ship it to America when she went to visit Mick. The car stopped and a door opened, out plopped a red eyed Amber. She opened the back door and waved Jerome over, who had suddenly appeared at the doorway. Jerome ran over as Amber took out a black wheel chair. He laughed crazily as he saw Mick's apparently purple leg. He picked Mick up and sat him in the wheel chair. I looked away, I could not face Amber right now, she would just make me sadder. Fabian was already driving out of the drive, and slowly waved to Amber and Mick. He stopped and rolled down the window and shouted "Were going to the hospital… Mick be careful with that leg! Amber, want to come?". I unbuckled myself and moved over as Amber came to the door and got in silently. One look at each other at we both started to tear up. I hugged her as we drove away. We pulled away and buckled up. No one spoke until we parked. Fabian opened the door for me. Before I couldn't even hold a giggle of pleasure when he did this, but now I solemnly thanked him and got out.

**Hey, so am I mean or what! I won't update till I get 5 reviews. **

**Also, if ur reading this, I luv u Rylee! Plz get well soon!**

**Ok so hopefully ill update but that's up to u! **

**And, whoever tell me the answer to this queston first will get a shout out in the next story!**

**What does the crowd yell at Mick before he breaks his leg?**

**And idk yet, but should Trudy die or no!**


	4. Roses and someone New

**Hey you know the drill…**

**Disclaimer, I only own what I write and not HOA, its characters, or sadly a golf cart!**

**Thank you for my seven reviews!**

**And congrats to Angela1997 for being the first to get the question right!**

**Angela1997, please PM me with an idea or two for my story and I will definitely use them!**

Nina's POV

The hospital was disturbing, as my first sight was a unconscious person who happened to just be turned by the doctors on his stretcher his/her bloody, handless arm fell out from under the blanket. I almost ran out of the hospital after that, but instead I just ran to Fabian. Luckily, Amber hadn't seen that, she was talking to a nurse asking where to find Trudy. Amber came back and waited for me to turn away from my hiding place to look back at her. She nodded to Fabian for us to follow her. She grabbed my hand and Fabian put his arm around my waist.

Fabian's POV

Poor girls, they were like seriously hyperventilating when we came up to the door. 6F… Could Trudy really be here? I turned the doorknob, slowly as possible. When I opened the door we saw like forty IV's hooked up to Trudy arms. She was with a breathing machine and they were pumping fluids into her so fast I couldn't tell what it was. Nina stepped out of my arm's reach with Amber squeezing her hand next to her. They each looked at Trudy and then…

Amber's POV

Trudy just took a deep breath! No joke, Trudy is going to LIVE! When we saw this miracle, Nina fell into my arms, then turned and ran to Fabian at full speed. I walked over to Trudy, grabbed her light hand, and just smiled as her lungs, filled with her own oxygen, not using a machine anymore, alive. This did turn out well, I guess Mick was right, in the end it would get better.

Nina's POV

OH MY GOSH! TRUDY IS ALIVE AND NOT GOING ANYWHERE ANYTIME SOON! I jumped up into Fabian's arms. My dress spun around as I jumped and Amber's rumpled one stood up straighter as she did. Fabian's cute T-shirt and jeans smiled with him. This was better. Fabian ran out of the room and came back a second later with roses, left them on her side table and led us out of the room to the car. We needed to visit Mick. We drove home happier then we left. We told everyone the news and everyone left to go there and see her. It was just Fabian and I at the house. I went upstairs and got my dance flats, put on some Soffee shorts, and finally a cheetah tank top. Fabian walked me over to the dance studio. Something we used to do all the time when the others were out was he would come watch me practice. I was a die heart dancer and loved it. Today, I was very excited. First off Trudy was going to be okay, and I think I figured out the end of my dance routine to the song "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato. I began putting the cd in the huge boom box on the studio table and laced up my dance flats. Fabian took a seat behind the glass where he could still hear the music. But, when I began to dance, someone barged in the door I hoped I never wanted to see in this dance studio again, let alone just ever see again. Fabian's jaw dropped and opened the door. Breaking the rules he ran to me with non-dance shoes on the fragile hardwood floor before she could get to me. Luckily, no scraped were made, but what was she doing here? I couldn't even believe Mr. Sweet let her on school grounds. But could it be, I can't believe this. I just really hope there were no spare matches around like last time when this happened…

**Hey, so who is the girl, and who does she think she is?**

**First person to guess who I have in mind gets a shout out!**

**I need reviews so send them to me!**


	5. Another note and Dinner

Fabian's POV

"Why are you here? Remember why you were kicked out of here last time?" I said sternly

Nina's POV

"You know, I think you should leave…Joy…" I stared into her beady eyes.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay and watch you dance and me and Fabian can talk. How does that sound?" Joy was so mean! I hated her. Fabian spoke for me, " I don't want to speak with you."

Next it was the stare down contest. Last time she was here, actually not exactly here… Last time she was on this spot, (that's better), in the old dance studio, she burnt it down and that's why we have this new one now. Joy knew what that studio meant to me, and she knew Fabian was such a good person that if she was upset more than I was, (not accomplished though), he might somehow feel the need to comfort her too. She thought she could win him back. But Fabian is quite…. loyal, and he could never hurt me, so when I told him that it was Joy who had tried to burn me inside the studio, he practically finished the brick thick wall that would always be between them. Now as I gazed to Fabian, he looked back at me and kissed my cheeks. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Joy was practically growling with anger at that last action. I smiled at her, holding back a giggle at her quivering lip. She finally spoke up, "Now, Fabian, last time I checked, you must be recycling old moves. You used that _action_ with me often.". "Whatever Joy, I think its time for you to go, I think Nina and I were doing something." Fabian said this with truth. She looked from me to him and back again. She heaved a sigh of defeat and looked like was about to throw a huge tantrum. She then stomped out the studio. As she left, she flicked a note to the groung then opened and slammed the door as she left.

Joy's POV

I hope Nina enjoys the note I left her. I thought about what is said again in my mind. _I will get you Nina if it's the last thing I do. Fabian will be mine in the end. Please take all this into recognition next time you decide to steal the next girl's boyfriend. With all love for Fabian and hate for you, Joy._

_Nina's POV_

_I read the note in disgust, and a little bit of pure fear. Fabian grabbed it out of my hand and threw it into the trash. "Don't worry about her. If she dares to come near you, I will protect you completely," and that's why I loved Fabian. I hugged him and went over to the boom box and restarted the song. He went back behind the glass and smiled as he watched me dance. The last step was a back-walkover. I did this and landed in my perfect split. The song ended and Fabian stood up clapping. I smiled and curtsied slowly. He walked out again and waited at the entrance. I grabbed my CD and his hand and we swayed back and forth as we walked. I laughed when we reached the house. Sitting on the front porch swing was, behold, Trudy. I ran up and hugged her and Fabian followed. She told us we were the chefs of the house when I remember that she was fired. I told her this and she explained that was a letter from her cousin who had been fired and had been going through other troubles. We apologized and she hugged us one more time. We went inside and began cooking. We decided on Trudy's favorite- parmesan pasta. I got out the ingredients while he go out two bowls and two pans. He greased one pan and put it on high. It heated up quickly and I poured in some pasta. He started mixing the parmesan sauce and I began the red sauce. This dinner would be perfect. Amber walked through the front door pushing Mick in his wheel chair and Trudy followed slowly._

_Fabian's POV_

_Nina's face alit was happiness as she looked over to the three walking in. Amber parked Mick, but he pushed himself over to talk to me. Amber went up to Nina to help her with the red sauce. Then Mick reminded me to add extra parmesan because Alfie and Patricia will complain if its not creamy enough. We decided for dessert we would make milkshakes. I got out the blender and blended chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, caramel, chocolate chips, milk, and some whip cream to make Trudy's signature milkshakes. I poured them into ten glasses and put them into the freezer after putting extra fudge, caramel, chocolate chips and a dab of whip cream. These would be very delicious, I knew this because Nina decided to stick her finger in the empty blender and wipe milkshake all over my face. So I returned the favor. I kissed her and we finished dinner._


	6. Dreams and water

**Thanks for my reviews.. I need 23 for a new chapter… Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I guess I don't own HOA or its characters, but I do own my plot and the computer I'm typing this on…**

Nina's POV

After we finished dinner with surprisingly only one food fight, Amber and I went upstairs to talk. She told me there was a problem. I looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, so, my dad isn't really trusting Mick. I told him about us dating and he flipped. You see, my dad was working at the football camp Mick was at and he said he wasn't a hard enough worker. He also said I have to dump him or…. Or he is taking me out of boarding school and sending me to live with my mom in London." She stuttered but the words came out clearly.

"I can't believe this Amber…. What are you going to do? I mean, Mick has always been so nice to you, you're not going to dump him are you?"

Then she surprised me,

"Well of course I am, well I mean at least I am in front of my dad. But, my dad is really sweet. So I will secretly date Mick but tell dad we broke up and act all sad. Then, when he finally realizes he is ruining me, he'll give me his approval. Then, we won't have to brake the rules anymore and go back to normal!" She was soooo… overly excited about this plan.

"Wow, Amber, that actually is really good!" I looked at her and she nodded back. We finished this conversation and went to get ready for bed. After brushing my teeth, I walked to the door of our room as Victor yelled his catch phrase from the foyer. I quietly stepped in seeing Amber sleeping. I went and climbed into bed after a day's worth of excitement. My lamp went off and I fell into Nina's dream world.

_I was sitting on a log in a forest. Near me was a huge crystal pond, and at the bottom was pure black sand. I looked behind me to see a shadow creeping up. Every time I tried to scream nothing would come out except the laughter of the shadow. I ran for the pond but when I stepped to jump in I went into slow motion. The entire world was shaking along with the cackling of the horrid shadow. As I stepped into the water it started swallowing me whole. I couldn't help but take a deep breath and suck in all the air I could but was too late. The water had filled my lungs. I screamed for the last time I thought in my life._

I jolted awake with a deep breath. Amber was at my side trying to calm me down. She said I had screamed. Mara and Patricia ran in and closed the door behind them.

"What was that?" Patricia looked at me like I was crazy as she said this. I probably was.

Amber looked at as if to say shut it. Mara left and came back in with some a glass of water, and Fabian? What was Fabian doing up here? Then I got dizzy.

Fabian's POV

I heard a slow scream coming from upstairs that brought me awake in a flash. Mick was still asleep and I could hear Alfie and Jerome's steady snoring from next door. I put a jacket and grabbed a flash light. Quickly and quietly I went upstairs to find all the girls huddling around Nina's bed. Nina just then passed out and rolled off the bed into Amber's weak arms. I ran over and picked her off the surprised Amber and put her back on her bed. She was crazy light, but she had probably been the heaviest thing ever to fall on Amber's slender body. Well, other than that pile of 15 textbooks Jerome had shoved in her hands last fall in which made her collapse and almost fall down the stairs. I had never gotten that prank. Now I did, it was a little funny to see Amber's face when the body fell on her. But, back to Nina. Mara almost spilled a cup of water everywhere when I got an idea. Everyone took a step back and I pored the freezing cup of sink water onto Nina's head. She bolted awake, but this time didn't scream.

Nina's POV

I think I just passed out from what Fabian tells me. But, I am covered in freezing water and Patricia thinks this is the funniest thing ever. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. I came back in and everyone was gone. Amber tells me they all went back to bed. Fabian left a note. I whispered it to myself.

_Nina, meet me at the attic door tomorrow night at 1 A.M. I need to ask you something about tonight. Plus, tomorrow is Saturday, so we need to visit Uncle Ade for something._

_See you in the morning,_

_Fabian_

**So what are they going to do at Uncle Ade's, and what was the dream about?**

**Remember, 23 reviews… BYE! **


	7. Dates, and Sirens?

Nina's POV

I awoke that morning and was startled to find the empty glass of water poured on me was now all broken glass lying on the floor.

_Who did this? _I looked at the glass then to the open window, which now was making me shiver from the autumn breeze. _Wait, did I just say autumn… because I swear I see snow. REAL SNOW!_

Then I remembered, its been four months since school started. I guess the December weather never caught up to me.

I looked up to my closet and saw the fairly warm clothing, and how many times I would have multiply one shirt to equal a nice winter parka. I guess on my date with Fabian I will stop at the mall to get a new wardrobe, and then figure out what we needed at Uncle Ade's.

Yes, I do call him Uncle Ade now because Fabian has brought me to see his family multiple times, and they all love me, so they all treat me like I'm family already. They're really welcoming.

I got out of bed and closed the window. Then I went to my closet and found the warmest thing I had: skinny jeans, a long sleeve purple cardigan over a green tank top, boots, and a thick black north face.

I brushed my teeth then picked up all the glass. I forgot about the glass for a little bit as I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

It was 9:00 A.M., and breakfast was ready. Then I remembered I was supposed to make it because Trudy was probably still resting. I walked in the kitchen to see Fabian flipping pancakes and Mara buttering ones already done. I walked over to Fabes and kissed his cheek standing on my tippy-toes. He turned around and hugged, picking me off my feet a couple of inches. He said good morning then smeared chocolate chip pancake mix all over my face.

I returned the favor then wiped up my face. I went to sit by Mara and eat. She was smiling and giggling to herself the entire she was eating.

"What's up Mara. Someone' happy this morning!" I spoke to her

"Nothing really it's just I was so sad yesterday because Wesely broke up with me."

"Oh I'm so sorry. But, then why are you happy?" Mara could be a little strange at times I thought.

"Because, I have a date tonight with a boy who asked me out yesterday…. Jerome." She smiled shyly

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her best I could sitting down, then asked her what she was wearing. She replied telling me about this new jacket she got and how it was really warm.

I smiled at Fabian later at that morning after I finished my breakfast. I ran upstairs and grabbed my wallet, then took Fabe's hand and walked out to the car.

The cold took my breath away, but it was cute to see the snowflakes get caught in Fabe's eyelashes.

We got in the car and drove down the road. He asked why I was up late when I was usually downstairs by seven.

I replied with a smile, "I actually don't know, I guess I just slept in."

Then we began discussing the night before: my dream, the water, the passing out, and everything in between. Pretty much just a recap of what had happened the night before but what he saw since I remembered nothing. I told him about the glass.

"Probably just Patricia or Mara unknowingly knocking it over, or maybe when they closed the door it shook the table and it fell." he looked at me reassuring.

"You're right. So why are we going to Uncle Ade's shop, and I was wondering if maybe after we could stop in town." I looked at him

"Sure, and just because he wants to have lunch with us." he turned onto the freeway and turned up the radio.

Skyscaper came on by Demi Lovato and I slowly did the dance moves in my head.

Then the sirens went off on the radio.

And outside.

Coming from everywhere.

What the…?

**So, what are the sirens for?**

**And I couldn't stop writing even though I only got one more review. But now I really need 23 reviews for chapter 8!**

**Hope you liked it, and review cause ive been sick all week and missed 3 days of school! Reviews are fan fiction writers meds!**

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W!**

**Bye!**


	8. Lunch, Shopping, and Music

**Hey, so I really need to know if people are still reading this story! I only got one review! If you read the story first time or have been reading it, try to review please! Secondly. Ive had writer's block but now its gone so I have a good idea for the closing of this story in the next 5-8 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Alfie: So are you still trying to get the show?**

**Me: Ya duh, why would I stop?**

**Alfie: Anyways, sorry still cant hand it over!**

**Me: okay then… I do not own HOA or McDonalds… or Walmart**

Nina's POV

I looked at Fabian, thinking about the day when I was younger and the exact same sirens rang true.

_Flashback…_

I remember my babysitter opening the door to her house and breaking down on the floor as a cop talked to her. She was bawling but grabbed the 6 year old me at the time and slammed the door in the cop's face. She went to the kitchen and had gotten her purse, the keys, and ran out the backdoor. She quickly buckled me up in her familiar car, in my familiar booster seat, her familiar perfume wafting in the door as she closed it. She usually had slowly buckled me up and would always sing to me as we drove to McDonalds, or to Walmart to pick up some ingredients to make cookies. Now she just kept crying and honked the horn at any car not going fast enough. She stopped at the hospital, and…

_Flashback over…_

I looked outside and noticed the cops car everywhere, not pursuing us, but the crashed car flipped on the other side of the road. Fabian noticed what we saw and sped up, getting me out of the sad situation that haunted my memories from my childhood quickly. I looked away solemnly, turning the radio up louder, suddenly the sirens never cut off the radio, just was overpowered by the million, trillion, and counting cop cars. Fabes turned on the exit and the sounds, sirens, noise, it all went away. I forgot everything and began to sing along with the song. In no time we were in the parking lot of Uncle Ade's shop. The snow was everywhere and it was blocking my view out of the passenger window. We stopped in a small place and he opened my door. The cold hit me automatically and I blushed as he got me out of the car bridal style. He embarrassingly carried into the shop and to the back that way before he let me down and put his arm over my shoulder.

We sat down noticing on the way in Uncle Ade had a customer. At the table in the back I sat next to Fabes and he started playing with my fingers.. The door rang as the customer left and Uncle Ade walked back. He went a mini fridge and grabbed out the lunch and lemonade. He then welcomed us each with big hug. We then ate the simple soup and salad then he showed us around the shop and all his new items.

"So what did that customer buy?" I said

"Oh, she just needed an antique chair for her dining table." Uncle Ade said non-chalantly

We then left and headed to town. We parked on the side of the road and saw a cute little winter store so we started there. I bought myself a very nice long winter coat that was green, and some new fuzzy brown boots. Fabian brought me to a different store and here I got a new pair of jeans, a sweater, and two new cardigan - t-shirt combos. The total wasn't anymore than eighty dollars, or about 50 pounds. We then went to a video store and Fabes bought a movie and some popcorn. Us, along with the house, were having a movie night. We walked back to the car and began to drive home. I barely noticed Fabian took the long way home so we wouldn't have to drive right past the crash. We pulled up at the house a half of an hour later, and walked in the front doors of Anubis. We were welcomed by Amber dragging me to our room wanting to see my new oufits.

Fabian's POV

The door to Anubis house was welcoming. We walked through and Amber jumped out of nowhere and asked Nina to see what she got today. Amber grabbed Nina's arm, so I just kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled as she ran up the stairs. I walked to my room to find Mick asleep. I slowly grabbed my guitar and notebook, then closed the door, careful not to slam it. I walked outside again into the shivering cold and to the music studio. Sometimes, when Nina wanted to dance and ballet practice was going on in the studio, we would come here and she would dance here. But, mostly only us and a band of freshmen came to play music here. I walked in and the freshman were leaving while laughing. They said hi and gave me a high-five. I walked past them afterwards and saw they had left their CD. I put it in the player and listened to the awesome lead singer belt out a melody. The drums, guitar, bass, tamborine, and backup came in then. It was amazing. The band was made up a girl as lead singer, all guitars boys, and the drummer another girl. I sat down my things and took it out. I ran to the door and handed it to the still taking kids. They thanked me and ran off. I walked back in and began strumming a few chords. I was writing s new song called Forever. Nina would receive it as her Birthday gift in two weeks.

Nina's POV

Amber loved all my clothes. She wanted to be sparkle my coat cuff but I shot down her hopefulness in an instant. We heard Trudy yell it was time for dinner and ran down. But Fabes was nowhere to be seen. I went outside to look for him at the music studio. I found him and then….

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH what happened! Plzzzzzzzz REVIEW or else!**


	9. Weekdays and Pranks

**Yo, what's up with you guys! Thank you so much for my reviews! Here is my story. By the way in this chapter it is continuing and I still have some things they have to do together that was on the note before "tomorrow" in the story, Peace!**

**Disclaimer: ya, still don't own HOA, yet…. Wahahahaha**

Nina's POV

I looked for Fabes near the music studio. I heard an amazing song coming from inside. When I opened the door, he immediately threw his guitar into his case and put away a notebook in his back pocket.

"Okay then…. Well, time for dinner babe!" I said to him as he grabbed his stuff.

"Okay, hold up." Fabes looked at me and smiled.

Oh no, I knew that look. I ran as fast as my dancer legs could take me. Fabian was right behind me. We reached Anubis before he could get me. I opened the door and he put his stuff in his room and met me at the dinner table. Dinner went quickly.

Later that night, I went to bed. Setting my alarm clock for 1 AM. I slept soundly. _beep, beep, beep!_ I awoke and put on a sweatshirt. I quietly snuck out of my room and ran down the empty hall to meet Fabian who was near the corner waiting. We unlocked the attic door and snuck in.

We sat down on an old trunk and we began to discuss my dream. He thought it was a formality to the return of Rufus. But, it wasn't that. I told him about my thoughts on it. When we finished I just stared into his eyes and asked him to go into town with me this weekend again. We agreed on a time and left the attic. He went downstairs after a short kiss, and I went back in my room. Amber was sound asleep.

I slept again. In the morning I got dressed in one of my new oufits and finished getting ready. I walked to school with Fabes and we raced half the way. In class we passed notes. After school finally ended we went home and sat on the couch. We had never had time for the house movie, so we just decided to watch it with Patricia. She was pretty happy she didn't have to sit alone with Amber upstairs since Mara was on a date. Mick wheeled in on his wheelchair and sat next to us beside the couch.

We finished the movie with me asleep. Apparently he carried me to my room and I slept there until seven the next morning. School again. I dressed following the same routine as yesterday. The week continued with nothing exciting other than homework with Fabes. Saturday arrived sadly slowly. Fabian and I went to a small bistro on the corner of Main Street. I had a wonderful day. But Sunday turned out to be the best day of the week.

Amber woke me saying there was something big going on downstairs. I ran down after getting ready to see everyone crowding Jerome's bed they had pulled into the common room. He slept snoring and Mara was giggling her head off.

Apparently, I had never knew it, it was Jerome's birthday. Then, Patricia did her signature move. Cold water, a whole pitcher of it, all over his face. He awoke practically screaming.

"What was THAT for?" he yelled to Patricia.

Her answer was obvious. "Happy Birthday!"

We all repeated her. The entire day was full of pranking. Our gift to Jerome was a free prank on each of us. So pretty much everyone was in denial the entire day, but really excited to see all the pranks. Fabian got fake puke all over his guitar. He almost screamed girly like, but since I was there he toughened out. Mick then got a whole new _purple_ wardrobe. Patricia was next with black makeup all traded in with pink, HOT PINK! Amber was freaking out because her prank was he removed all the mirrors in the house. She didn't k now what to do! Mara got off easy with all her shoes duct taped together. Alfie was next to last with a giant prank of being locked in the basement for an hour with a battery missing flashlight. I still haven't been pranked.

**What do you think! I updated two times today, hope your happy! Plus, the shoe duct tape prank happened at my church's lock in once on the youth pastor who spent half an hour removing them!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. On Pupose Accidents

**Hello Once Again…. I am really sad right about now because im afraid the only people reading this story are FinnFiction16 and scootskyhawks199 and MidnightRose1231. Please, Review so I know im not just writing this story to read it myself!**

**I also want to tell you im excited for my new story! It will be a lot better than this one because ive learned a lot about writing in the last month! Please read "Dear Fabian" that what it is called!**

Nina's Pov

The prank was coming. I just knew it. I turned around to find Jerome laughing and gauntily strutting behind me as I looked both ways before crossing the street to Anubis. I heard tires suddenly screeching and Jerome screaming like a flipping mad man. I looked just in time to see a person smiling in a fast moving car._ " JOY, WHY DO YOU HATE ME THIS MUCH!" I screamed my lungs out in a bitter 2 seconds and everything went black. For all I knew, I was dead._

_Was I? _

_Jerome's Pov_

_I screamed to Nina but I was much too late. I only ran and pounded on the glass and Joy got out of the car. She dropped to her knees and began crying. What a sucky actor she is! I went behind the car and found a broken and bloody Nina sprawled and against the back tire. I pulled out my phone and dialed the cops. I picked Nina up gently because of the many bones literally poking out of her skin and her fragile body was falling apart! I looked and saw Fabian running to me. He would be crushed. What was I thinking! I was crushed, he would be much, much, much more than that. I saw Patricia crying on the porch step holding Trudy. They had been watching and Amber in Mick's arm on the ground bawling. They had been walking with Fabian. I had been with Mara, who was explaining to Alfie why aliens didn't exist. But Mara had stopped their conversation short and ran back to the school Alfie following to get someone to help. I just looked up and held back tears really scraed for her. I mean Nina had been so worried about my prank that she wasn't paying enough attention! Fabian reached with tears streaming down his face. I handed Nina to him and fell to the ground slowly brushing back Nina's hair. I fell to my knees and thought about this day and my birthday. The ambulance showed up and took Nina and Fabian away. I trudged to my room for getting about my still crying classmates on the front lawn._

_Fabian's POV_

_This was bad. I cried into my hands as they wheeled Nina to an emergency room. Then the unbelievable happened._

"_Fabian, wait doctors! I need Fabian" Nina croaked and I ran to her_


	11. Definitions

**Okay, I am so sorry that I haven't update in like over a month. Yes this is the final chapter and please give at least 30 reviews after this is done. **

Fabian's POV

My world stopped, as I grabbed her hand, and the pain shot through me. I felt her blood trickle into my palm, as I watched her become sickly pale. I suddenly remembered all the memories I had with her, and all the times she made me laugh. Her American accent, how it made me giggle lightly when I first heard it. Her chestnut hair, the flowed against her jaw line and brightened her eyes. Her white teeth that shone as light glinted off of them. Her perfect nose, that wrinkled and cinched up when she thought. Her gentle hands, that I never let go, when things went wrong. Her everything, it was my everything. And, maybe, just maybe, I could keep it all forever.

But, forever is just a dream.

Forever is that word you hear at the alter, and five days later is broken by a slammed door.

Forever is that funny thing we all laugh at, as real as never.

But, forever also is a new beginning. When forever ends, all I have to say is I will get back up and I will live, Forever can, and will, end. But, it won't break the bonds that lasted through it. That is what never is for.

And as she looked into my eyes, for maybe the last time, I saw forever. And never, was overpowering.

But, there were no more tears after that, because when I realized at that moment, the definition of love- never.

Love isn't forever, it is never ending. And I found myself walking with the cart and mumbling happiness.

Because now I am, here. With Nina, and our two kids are playing outside. Amber and Mick, Amber-4, Mick-2. And even though I can see Nina frustrated, and Amber crying because Mick put sand in her hair, I know she is happy.

And I know Joy is happy, her life in prison.

Amber happy, with Mick, living across the street.

Patricia and Jerome in downtown London, just five minutes from here.

Mara and Alfie, surprisingly together, with a kid on the way.

And, maybe, just maybe, they'll all learn what I learned that day in high school, but not now, because the world will always be caught up in forever. Too caught up in never. Too busy to see with a new pair of eyes. But, that's okay, because I find my life caught in never ending, not forever or never.

Certainly not perfect.

But, as close as it gets, to forever, even though it might not exist.

**I know, I know, blah, blah, blah, it was cute, it was horrible, you loved it, you hated it.**

**How about we come to an agreement- REVIEW, and then tell me.**


End file.
